


Strangers When We Meet

by dr_bobanner



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Astral Projection, Awkward Romance, College, Community College, Dark Magic, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Jareth teacher, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magical Accidents, Post-Labyrinth, Romance, Sarah learns magic, School, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Labyrinth is Conscious, Underground, Witchcraft, Witches, adult sarah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_bobanner/pseuds/dr_bobanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah is grown, and has learned to keep her magical endevures to herself. At the ripe age of twenty years old, she is now in school and pursuing a career and family. But along the way, she learned a lot more than keeping secrets and filing taxes. It's the early 90's and there's constant change and new age shops are opening up left and right. Sarah finds herself drawn to the movement, finding protection from an enemy she hadn't seen in years. If only she knew it was this protection that draws him closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The warm spring sun shone across the campus as Sarah made her way to the student center, her last class of the way complete. Midterms has been last weeks stress, and now she was more worried about getting some extra time in with her friends than exams. As usual, it had been stressful leading up to midterms, but actually doing them was a walk in the park. Now it was just waiting for the grade back from professors. This was terrible for her anxiety, but planning a great last summer with her best friend was a good distraction. While she had a year left at the local community college, Andy had finished faster and was heading to university out of state. It was expensive, and it was far away, but it was something the two of them both dreamed of. And because they had so little time left together, just until mid August, the two planned to have one last summer going all out. There was only a month left in the school quarter, so Sarah took this time to find out all the things planned for the summer.

"Hello, darling!" Andy said in an exagerated drawl, reaching out an arm from her seat in the school cafe.

"Hey there, stranger." Sarah sat, dropping her back down and pulling out a notebook. "So, I've got some leads for next month."

"Me too. You first." The short haired ginger leaned forward on her elbows and sipped a steaming mocha.

 "Well, there's a play holding auditions a town over, about a half hour drive to rehearsals twice a week. Midsummer's Night Dream." Sarah read off her notes, tapping her pen.

"Okay, fairies, kings and queens, everybody getting frisky," Andy nodded slowly, "I like it. But is there anything else? That's once or twice a week."

Looking up from her notes, the brunette chewed on her lip thoughtfully.

"Well, there's another play that's auditioning right now."

"Yes, and?"

"Well, it's The Labyrinth."

"Wait, like  _The_ Labyrinth? The book you read religiously through out middle school and high school? The one that's hiding in your vanity?" Andy smiled, setting aside her coffee cup to reach over and grasp her friends hands. "We  _have_ to audition! We have to!"

"I don't know, Midsummer honestly sounds like a lot more fun. And... There's not many parts, what if only one of us is cast?"

"There is just as much of a chance of that in Midsummer as The Labyrinth."

 Sarah nodded along, mentally pummeling herself for even looking into the play. The Labyrinth and her run there were four years gone, there was nothing obligating her to keep tabs on it's place in the Aboveground. She made that decision when she locked away the book for good. After so long without reading it, Sarah wasn't even sure she could remember her lines. All but one.

_You have no power over me._

"Sarah?"

Shaken from her thoughts, the young woman looked up, Andy watching her curiously.

"Hey, you okay?" Andy asked carefully, releasing Sarah's hands.

"Yeah, just wondering if I can even remember my lines." 

"Let's hope you do, because you're the only one that can play the girl."

* * *

Sunset didn't come soon enough, but when it did, it was like flipping a light switch. Sarah walked up to the house from the bus stop as she yawned, putting her keys into the door before pushing through.

"I'm home!" She called out, tiny footsteps from upstairs greeting her.

"Sawah!" Toby, clad in his dinosaur pajama's, ran as fast as possible down the stairs, followed by Irene.

"Hello, Sarah. Classes went well today?" Irene stopped at the bottom of the stairs as Sarah picked up the five year old, holding him on her hip.

"Oh, they were okay." She kissed the top of Toby's head as she dropped her book bag down. "Not too much happened. Hung out with Andy, planned out our summer... Hey, remember when we put all those boxes in storage?"

"Of course."

"We wouldn't happen to be going to the storage unit any time soon, would we?" She rubbed Tony's back as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, his heavy eyes threatening to close.

Irene let out a small laugh, nodding.

"I was thinking about sorting through it all, maybe have a yard sale."

"Great!" Sarah bounced Toby higher onto her hip. "Um, could I come along? I need to find one of my hold script books."

"If you put Toby to bed tonight, we'll go this weekend."

"Thanks!"

As her step-mother watched with a half suspicious grin, Sarah ran up the stairs and into Toby's room. The room was illuminated by a small, t-rex shaped nightlight plugged into the wall across from the small bed. The sleepy child slid right in bed as Sarah leaned down, kissing his forehead.

"Now, you get lots of sleep, and tomorrow I'll bring you a treat after school."

"Really?" The sleepy boy whispered.

"Yeah," Sarah smiled, tucking her brother in snugly, "I'll bring you something special that only special people can have."

"What is it?"

"You've got to be patient, sweet boy."

Running her fingers through Toby's hair, the older leaned down to kiss his forehead before getting up and walking to the door.

"Goodnight."

"Night night, Sawah."

The slight speech impediment brought a smile to Sarah's face as she slowly closed the door, taking a moment to relish the quiet hall. Downstairs, she could hear Irene turn pages of her magazine, no doubt shopping for some new school clothes for Toby or a new suit for Robert. As she slipped into her room, the young woman looked towards her vanity where the things of her childhood used to be kept. Likely now in the storage unit, she was still curious. The first drawer opened cautiously, as if a goblin would spring out and get her. But inside was a few scrunchies and her hair brush. In the next, some rarely used makeup, and in the last some notebooks from high school. No goblins, no crystals, no books. This was some how both a relief, and a let down.

She let out a sigh, forgetting about the story and changing into an old shirt to sleep in. Bed was more than welcoming, enveloping her in a cool, soft embrace. The Labyrinth was gone, her friends were gone, there was no King to worry about.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came as many others, too soon and too loud. Alarm after alarm went off, blaring just a foot away from Sarah's head. She groaned loudly as she slapped the snooze button for the third time. Her feet hit the carpet and she was off, walking out the door and into the bathroom, and she began cleaning up for the morning. Irene called up for breakfast as Sarah exited the bathroom, smoothing out her pajama top. Before going down for breakfast, Sarah took a detour into her room again to sort through clothes. Eventually, she settled on a long sleeved top, black tights, and a pencil skirt.

The smell of coffee wafted upstairs, pulling the young woman along by her nose. The pot was set on the table, between Irene's seat and Robert, who was busy thumbing through the news paper to correct the mess Toby made with the maple syrup all over his plate.

"Morning!" Sarah greeted, taking her seat and moving the syrup bottle to her side of the table.

"Hey!" Toby protested, reaching his short arms forward.

"Your eggs don't need a sugar rush." Reaching over, she messed up the blonde curls on her brothers head.

Irene sat at the head of the table, opposite Robert, and smiled as she dished herself up some scrambled eggs and toast.

"Any plans today, Sarah?"

"Classes, maybe shopping."

Toby's head shot up from his plate at the mention of shopping, remembering Sarah's promise of a treat. The two shared a knowing glance before continuing with their breakfast.

"Well, the weekend is coming up. Are you sure you don't have anything to do besides sort through a storage unit?"

"What about the storage unit?" Robert set down his news paper and dished up for himself.

"Sarah is wanting to look through..."

As the two chatted together, Sarah continued eating, sipping coffee happily between bites. Eventually, the couple went from the storage unit to their date plans that Friday, and then their plans for when Toby started first grade the next year. As they chatted, plates were emptied, and Sarah left hers in the sink.

"Gotta motor, I'll see you guys later!"

"Oh, Sarah-" Before Irene could stop her, she was gone.

* * *

Classes finished soon enough, and Sarah took the next bus from campus downtown to see what she could find for Toby. Irene wasn't happy with her candles and trinkets, but they brought her a sense of safety from what lurked in the darkness. After running the Labyrinth, Sarah had noticed small things. Small figures in the garden, ugly creatures rooting around in the garbage, and occasionally a shadow that didn't belong. But after several trips to the local metaphysical shop, she found the things to ward them away. The shadows went away, the creatures raided the bins less, and she no longer saw lights dancing in the garden.

 The shop sat at the corner of the street, filled to the brim with the basics. Incense, candles, cards, gems, pendants. Toby loved her things, and while he was so young Irene would have a fit over him owning candles or a deck of tarot cards, he wasn't too young for a protector.

The first thing Sarah did, stepping into the shop, was walk over to the shelf of stones and gems that covered far more space than one would think possible. Every kind, in every color, littering the counter tops and the register. And on the shelf above, sat a row of carved stones. Each one, a different animal. After looking through the rows for a good while, a small rose quartz bear caught Sarah's eye. Reaching out, she carefully took it off the shelf and moved it around in her fingers. Everything about it said Toby, she could see him in the small, chiseled eyes of the bear. After noting the five dollar price tag on the bottom of the bear, Sarah hopped to the register and set down the bear. The woman behind the counter made small talk with her, talking about the phases of the planets and how that would benefit or hinder the small bears power.

Sarah handed over a bill and took the bag, setting back out onto the street like every other person. Something that always caught Sarah off guard was how much magic, how much mystery she had encountered in her life, yet how much she blended into the crowd. Anyone else she passed on the street could have run the Labyrinth too, could be regulars at the shop too, but she'd never know unless they told her or advertised it. It made her wonder, how many other people knew about the Labyrinth and who ruled over it? How many people knew that a little book held an entire world inside?

The bus ride home was average as usual, no one paid her much attention, and she didn't pay attention to anyone else. From the station to her stop, and then a brisk walk in the warm sun. Once inside, Sarah hurried up to her room and pulled a lunch box from under her bed. Inside, bundles of herbs tied together and sorted in sandwich bags sat with labels on blue masking tape. She pulled out her stash of basil and bay leaves, carefully setting out a circle of the herbs on her window sill, before setting the bear in the center. A small smile touched the young woman's lips as she watched the sun bounce off the gem perfectly, infusing the quartz and herbs.

Irene may have not liked Toby being exposed to her practices, but after her adventure, Sarah learned everything she could to protect her family. While magic didn't come as naturally, or work the same as his, for Sarah, she still learned everything there was to offer. Protection and warding were always a priority.

The bear sat soaking up the sun and power for several hours as Sarah studied her notes and scribbled out note cards, waiting obediently for the sound of the car door opening and shutting in the driveway. A set of quick, frantic steps ran from the pavement onto the deck and hopped around as a steadier set made their way a couple strides behind. The front door opened, and Toby started calling out for his big sister, wound up from a day at kindergarten.

 "Sawah!" The small voice called upstairs as the frantic footsteps ran up to the bedrooms, two steps at a time.

"Toby, no running in the house!" Irene called up before there was an assault of knocks on Sarah's bedroom door.

"One minute."

With a hint of a smile, Sarah slipped her school things back in their bag and picked up the bear from it's spot, cleaning away the leaves that formed it's resting place. She slipped the lunchbox of herbs under her bed again and placed the bear in its bag, before walking to the door and opening it. Toby stood with a wide grin, bouncing in place.

"Hello, Toby. How was school?" She greeted, hiding the bag behind her back.

"It was good, I played with Steven." He tried looking around Sarah's back, soon stepping into the door and walking around his sister as she turned to keep her back away from him.

"That's wonderful, how is Steven? You haven't had him over for a while."

"He's good."

Eventually his ploy of politeness ended and Toby because running around his sister, reaching for the bag as the two giggled. Sarah dropped to her knees in front of the five year old and held up the bag. It was snatched out of her hands instantly and the tissue paper ripped out in an instant. The moment Tony's fingers touched the bear, he went utterly silent in awe. Wide, green eyes watched the bear with wonder as tiny fingers felt every crevice in the figurine.

"Wow..."

"Now, this bear is a very special bear," Sarah began, "Only you can command him, and his job is to keep you safe. So if anything scares you, or you feel unsafe, you hold onto him tight and don't let go. He'll know what to do."

Toby nodded, messy curls falling into his eyes.

"If you ever think he's getting sleepy, leave him in the sun to take a nap, okay?"

"Okay..."

The boy was transfixed on the bear, so much so that he didn't leave his spot for a long five minutes. Sarah worried he might not be okay, but after absorbing everything about the figuring, Toby threw his chubby arms around her neck and squeezed tight. She reciprocated the hug with equal strength around the small body.

"Now, you go play. I have to study some more."

The boy nodded excitedly and ran out to his room, no doubt going to introduce the new bear to his other trinkets. Sarah perched herself on the edge of her bed, running a lock of hair between her fingers nervously. There was an odd feeling in the air, and she couldn't place the source. But something felt off, in the most discreet of ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Bed was calling for Sarah, begging her to crawl in and never get out, by the time ten o'clock rolled around. Studying went well, Toby joined her for a while and colored on the floor, but it left her with heavy eyes and the every growing yawn. Eventually, she gave in and closed her textbook, walking to the bathroom to wash up a bit, and then changing into an oversized tee shirt and sweats. Bed accepted her willingly, and soon she was fast asleep.

_Sarah made her way through the apartment as everyone danced and chatted, taking a sip from her cup. How so many fit into such a small apartment still baffled her, but as long as she neighbors didn't call the super or the cops because of the noise, she didn't feel the need to worry all that much. The music was loud, and the lights low enough to cast a shadow over everyone's faces. Occasionally a dancer would bump her, or a guy would try and put the moves on her, but Sarah persisted through the mass. She had been looking for someone, but she couldn't remember who, maybe Andy remembered. Once she made it to the drink table, she began pouring another for herself, Andy talking to her boyfriend across from her._

_Despite the dark atmosphere, Andy was wearing a set of circle sunglasses, and a wide brimmed hat. She almost blended into the background with how dark her entire outfit was, in contrast with her blonde haired, pale skinned boyfriend._

_"Hey." Sarah said, trying to get the gingers attention._

_She kept chatting with the taller man, nodding along with what he said._

_"Hey!" But Sarah's words were still drowned out by the music._

_She gave up, choosing instead to continue looking through the crowd for whoever she was missing. Looking around at everyone there, she could see the person's face vaguely before it disappeared from her thoughts. Each time it happened, she became more and more frustrated, pushing faster through the seemingly never ending crowd. Hadn't this been where the bedroom was? She had just left it a couple minutes ago. Or had she even been in there yet? Perhaps the crowd pushed her in the wrong direction._

_She saw it again, quickly pushing towards the face before it disappeared again._

Damn it.

 _Sarah felt a small sliver in her heart telling her to give up, but she couldn't. She had to press on, had to push forward through the crowds of people._ _The crowd seemed to get thicker and thicker as she walked through, pushing into her from every side. It nearly swallowed Sarah up before suddenly, she stepped from the full party into a bright, white hall. The sudden change was jarring and an odd sense of awareness set in. It was the kind of awareness of a lucid dream mixing with the awareness after drinking a hot, strong coffee after a restful sleep. Sarah took a long look around the hall before stepping deeper in, looking back to realize she was stepping out from the wall. But it wasn't much of a wall, and below her feet wasn't much of a floor. The walls and ceiling were made of high arches of white flowers, which seemed to shine their own light, coming down to hip height and connecting to golden posts that fit into the ground. No matter how hard she looked, Sarah couldn't see between the posts. No rooms or halls laid beyond the arches. The ground itself was damp loam, shifting slightly under her sneaker._

_Taking a cautious step towards the opening of the hall, Sarah realized it was several long halls, like a maze. She turned, walking down another, noting how there were no doors or windows, merely the flowers. Up close, they looked like small lilies with the faintest blush of pink at the center. The glow was soft, like cotton. But something warned Sarah not to touch them, to just look. And so she did. It felt like hours by the time she tore her eyes away, making her way casually down the hall. Each was just like the last, around every corner was just another hall with more turns, more flowers, more light._

_It wasn't until Sarah turned the hundredth corner that she heard a noise down the hall. It was a faint scuffling at first, slowly turning into what she thought was yells. As she took a step closer to try and figure out what was happening, the noise grew close enough to tell it wasn't yelling, it was barking. Sarah dashed down the hall before her, the barks and thudding growing closer and closer around each turn. Every corner she turned seemed to only give more time for the beasts to catch up, barely deterred by how she tried to throw off the chase. After a fifth turn, she realized from the barks there had to be more than one beast._

Or more than one head.

_The thought brought a chill down Sarah's spine, and a new found courage pushed her feet faster, farther, and gave her just enough edge to hear the barks fade for a moment._

_The chase seemed to go on for hours, with moments of the beasts being at her ankles, and moments of being halls ahead and catching her breath for a moment. But it was exhausting. Had a dream ever been so exhausting? Sarah couldn't think of another time, and didn't have a chance to as a dead end suddenly appeared before her. She reached forward to touch it, chest heaving as the barks and growls grew. But this was good, she'd wake up now. The next thing she knew, Sarah sank to her knees in the damp loam, letting out a last heaving breath before collapsing onto the soft ground, the beasts coming upon her and blocking all exit._

_One approached to sniff, it's long nose close to Sarah's face. As it circled around her, one sat patiently as the other walked down the hall towards an approaching set of footsteps. A slim figure came close, stopping at the exhausted girls body. He knelt down, carefully brushing strands of hair from her face. Cold eyes leered over her face before Sarah was pulled up into his arms, slack body pressed against his chest. Her warmth was radiating, bright as the light humans shone. He turned, walking back down the bright corridor he just approached from. The dogs turned, talking along the opposite hall to continue patrolling._

* * *

_The soft cushion under Sarah's cheek was so plush, she didn't want to get up. With a heavy sigh, she sat up, blinking against the harsh light. While she expected to wake up in her bedroom, the sun beating down on her as she slept through her alarm again. But instead, it was a a long, high ceiling room, made of the same flowering walls as the halls. Before the short bench Sarah had been sleeping on, was a long, marble table with chairs lining each side. Several were pulled out, like the room had been recently vacated. It was confusing, and the room was spinning. Something was telling Sarah to stand, to leave._

_Slowly, the girl rose and turned towards the wall of flowers, walking straight forward. She stepped through the wall, suddenly back in the apartment. This time, it was empty, the sun shining through. Several of Sarah's friends from high school were sat in the living room chatting along._

_"Guys?" Sarah asked, stepping closer. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Hey, we were waiting for you." One said,  passing over a box of pizza. "Have a slice."_

_"No, I'm-"_

* * *

Sarah's eyes shot open to see her alarm clock sitting on the nightstand. It was three in the morning, but she felt wide awake.  The dream stuck to her brain like gum, playing over and over. The place felt familiar, but not in the way of her having been there before. In the way of finally visiting a place you'd seen in photo's.

She sat up, noticing an odd scratching in the sheets. Looking under herself, she found a damp, dirty like sand. Blood drained from Sarah's face as she stood, noticing the sand on the floor in patches as well.

"What the hell..." She muttered, quickly brushing off her bed and leaving her room to carefully grab the hand held vacuum from the hall closet.

She cleaned the mess quickly, crawling back into bed and staring up at the ceiling. Where had she just gone?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to be a lot longer, but once I finished it ended up being so much shorter than expected. Hopefully I'll be able to keep up longer chapters in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

"And there it was, all over my bed." Sarah's fingers wrapped around the iced coffee in her hands as she and Andy sat outside the church, waiting for their ride.

"Wow... And you know you didn't trail it in from outside?" The ginger asked, script sat in her lap.

"It wouldn't have been in such perfect trails after a day of walking around the house. I think..." While Andy was a believer like Sarah, her own experiances causing her to lose most ability to deny the unseen, Sarah wasn't sure how her friend would react. Astral traveling was something only read about, regarded as dangerous and hard to master. She'd never done it before, and to simply step out of her body into a world she now recognized as unmistakenly Fae sounded obsured. But if anyone would give her a chance, it was Andy. "Did I ever tell you about what happened when I was fifteen?"

The smallers face scrunched in confusion.

"No?"

With a calming breath, Sarah began to tell the story. The story about the Labyrinth, and how she summoned the Goblin King. In her mind, she could still see the glitter filled wind pushing open her parents balcony window, the larger figure floating through and standing menicingly. But there was a soft edge around the man, something calling Sarah forward. Now she knew it was Fae magic, calling her to him to disappear forever. And she almost did. Had Sarah not run the Labyrinth and beat the man, some how resisting in magic laced words enticing her, both she and her brother might still be there, living their short lives as part of the Fae court. As a child, this both terrified and intrigued Sarah, but now, many years removed, something longed for that chance. The chance to learn and grow her own mortal ways, to ensnare some sliver of Fae magic into her practices.

Andy's face grew more stoic the more Sarah explained what transpired when she was young, the whole ordeal with the man who entered her dreams and pulled at her heartstrings to manipulate her into forgetting. But it didn’t work. In the end, Sarah had won over the fae and earned her and her brothers freedom. While Andy seemed concerned, they didn’t look unbelieving. It was quite the opposite, they seemed intrigued and invested in Sarah’s recollections. It wasn’t until the brunette finished her tale that Andy placed their hands over Sarah’s.

“Be careful.” They said strongly, eyes looking straight into Sarah’s. “I don’t know a lot about Fae, but I know they can be dangerous. And it sounds like you’ve attracted something to you.”

“Attracted what?”

“How am I supposed to know?” The smaller leaned back, shrugging. “I just said I don’t know a lot about fae, I just know they’re dangerous. Be careful.”

Sarah just nodded and took a deep breath, looking about the parking lot as a care pulled up, Andy’s mom waving them over.

It was a long car ride, with little talking, but they’d said everything needed up until this point. From then on, they’d just given each other looks of mild worry and concern before sharing some small coded phrases, not wanting to let on Andy’s mom about what was happening. That night, Sarah found herself. carefully combing through the books she’d collected over the years and trying to decode what happened. The most she’d found out was that she’d managed to astral travel. And from there, she’d been lost. No book talked about the flowering halls, nothing about beasts like the things she’d encountered that served fae, absolutely nothing. And nothing about how the dirt had come back with her. It was absolutely infuriating, and she sighed in relief when Irene called her down for dinner.

Downstairs, the smell of pot roast and green beans wafted through her nose, calling her happily to the table to sit and relax with a large plate of food. She’d started stuffing her face as her dad asked about classes and the play, and how her job search was going on.

"I mean, it's kinda hard with my school schedule too, but it's going okay." She said between bites. "I got a couple leads for some retail jobs."

"That's good, retail builds character. It's going to be great for you." Her dad smiled, spooning another helping of green beans onto his plate.

Dinner went on most of the same, until Sarah finally gave in and headed back to her room, sticking her nose back into her books and studying. It wasn't until the hair stood up on the back of her neck, and suddenly it felt like all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. It took a moment to gain her breath again, and she began looking about for the source of the sudden atmospheric changes. Static ran down her spine, leaving her with the feeling of finger tops drawing across her back. It was bad, and fear began building up in her stomach. Something had entered her room, past the protection she thought she'd put up to keep bad out. Only good was allowed in, but this didn't feel good.

Quickly, she dove for the door and threw herself out, running downstairs quickly and swinging into the kitchen. She grabbed for the phone and began dialing Andy's number. After several rings, someone picked up and greeted Sarah. It was Andy's mom. After a small chat, she put Andy on the line.

"It was in my room." She said quickly, her heart still beating fast.

"What? What was?"

"Whatever- whoever I ran into when I was in the astral. It was in my room. It got passed my protection."

Andy tried to calm her down before hanging up and heading over. It was twenty minutes before she made it over, quickly heading with Sarah upstairs to the bedroom and calling to Irene and Robert that she'd be staying the night. Inside, the cold chill had dissipated and was just as calm as before. Nothing looked disturbed, and everything was calm.

"Are you sure you didn't just have an anxiety attack?" The ginger asked, looking about the room before taking the small pouch of herbs off the curtain rod and peeked inside. "We can bulk it up, but it sounds like something pretty powerful attached to you."

The two spent the rest of the night together, mixing herbs and drawing sigils, their thoughts focused clearly onto the spells they wove. Eventually, the two settled into bed, Andy snug in a sleeping bag on the floor.

"So, do you think it might be fae?" She asked from the floor. "It's totally possible, you've run into them before."

"I mean... Maybe? I don't really know."

"You'll need steel. And a cat."

"I always need a cat."


End file.
